


Once Bitten, Never Shy

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Danger Kink, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Human Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Gets What He Wants, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Running Away, Teeth, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampire Turning, alternative time, is consensual turning a thing?, mention of character death off screen, not beta read cos I die with my mistakes, responsibilities what responsibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: All Loki wants is from his lover is to be bitten and to be turned.





	Once Bitten, Never Shy

His lover was a pale, dark and cold creature. He was colder than the snow when it fell down on Britain’s soil but he was more beautiful. Ethereal, Loki often called him. At the beginning of their courtship he had not understood why Anthony had started to laugh and had to wipe tears away from his eyes. 

Anthony Edward Stark was a vampire, that was the solution to it. 

Loki discovered it during one of the first times when they slept together. It was a bit difficult to miss fangs when they got buried in his throat, his blood flowing – 

Vampire, Loki had whispered, awed then endorphins had flooded his brain and he came harder than ever before. 

It was addicting. Anthony was addicting. 

Curling his tongue around those fangs was thrilling, having them touch him everywhere, constantly aware that they could soon bury themselves in his body – 

Even better. 

Loki loved danger. Anthony was more dangerous than anything else. It didn’t take Loki long to fall for his lover. The addiction turned into something more tender while also becoming more passionate. 

His heart hurt when he thought about the fact that Anthony will outlive him for decades. Centuries even. 

“Turn me, so that we can spend all eternity together,” he whispered, not above begging. 

“Oh darling,” Anthony sighed against his neck. A shiver ran down Loki’s back. “Don’t you have people to care for, a wish for starting a family someday? You can’t do that _properly_ when you’re a vampire.” 

“All I want is you,” he admitted, tilting his head to the side. 

“Your people?” 

“They have Thor.” 

“I don’t want you to regret it,” Anthony mumbled and squeezed Loki’s hands. “Eternity is a long time, Loki.” 

Loki sighed deeply. Slowly he got the feeling Anthony didn’t want him for a longer time –

But that didn’t make sense, not with the way he behaved towards him. Loki may only be a mortal (yet) but he could see through peoples’ lies better than most, called them out on it or used it to his advantage. 

And Anthony? He didn’t lie. 

Or he simply was such a good one, a master at it that Loki only could fall for it. Fall for a white mask, following Anthony on his path to death. 

“And a deal?” Loki asked in the tense silence. The blankets wrapped around his legs felt warm. He didn’t need them. Loki craved the coldness in his bed. 

“About what?” 

“You’ll turn me-“ A groan from behind him, oh, now he was getting angry at Anthony. 

He started anew. “You _will_ turn me when we’re still together this time next year and I still have the wish to stay with you for eternity.”

Abruptly, he turned around, stared Anthony in the red eyes that held him in their ban. 

Slowly a smile started to spread on Anthony’s face, the red of his eyes turning scarlet red. Then he nodded. 

“Alright.” He licked his lips and Loki grinned in delight, throwing one of his legs over Anthony’s. This was better. So much better. 

“Thank you,” Loki said as sincere as he could. 

One year would be over fast and then he could have Anthony forever. 

 

~*~

His mom died. 

Thor got declared as heir to the throne. 

Anthony continued to drink from him, scratched him open with his sharp nails, played the role of a successful wandering merchant convincingly. 

Odin didn’t care about the new constant resident in their castle. Loki wondered if Odin even remembered that he was there as well, not only Thor. But Odin didn’t seem to need him. Always calling for Thor to help out with the taxes and Loki realised that he wouldn’t be missed should he and Anthony leave after his turning. And he realised that this was alright. 

The world was big, had many things to offer and when the last days approached of Loki being a mortal, he found his excitement rising and rising. 

Anthony threw him amused glances whenever Loki stood in the middle of his room, wondering what books he should bring with them. 

He had no desire to stay any longer than needed at this castle. 

 

~*~

 

They sat on Loki’s bed, disrobed, and excitement danced in green and red eyes. 

Loki had looked forward to this moment for a year now, yet – 

He was a bundle of nerves. 

Sitting in Anthony’s lap, trying to calm down but it, it wasn’t possible, he was just too eager, too enthusiastic and nervous. 

“It’s alright, Lokes,” Anthony tried to soothe him, kissing him gently. “We don’t have to do it today – I won’t run away from you.” 

“But I want it,” Loki assured him, took a deep breath. Again. Exchanged sweet kisses with Anthony as they had a calming effect on him. 

“I’m ready,” he said eventually, feeling more like himself again. 

He was behaving silly, he knew that. But the thought of finally being able to spend all the time with Anthony – 

He wanted it so much. 

Anthony smiled at him, his eyes glowed red full of promises and Loki felt himself getting lost in their sheer beauty. It was as if fire danced in his cold lover, a paradigm, but Loki loved him even more for that. 

Anthony’s cool lips wandered from his mouth to his jawline, peppered kisses everywhere. And when the fangs pierced his skin, his eyes fluttered closed, pressing Anthony’s head even closer to himself. He did not wish to give him the chance of leaving him, leaving him here alone on the bed. 

It all got blurry. His head felt light, maybe this was what dying felt like and he pressed his lips against Anthony’s wrist, drinking his blood greedily. 

Their exchange of blood felt more intimate than anything else. 

His body started to burn. And Anthony was so pleasingly cold. 

His head became empty, his body got filled with dead blood, the darkest red Loki had ever seen. His blood was on Anthony’s lips, smeared and rich in colour. He leaned forward, licking each drop off of them, sharing the taste with his immortal when they kissed again. They both tasted of blood, of death, of life and it was better than anything else and he was in Anthony’s arms, rocking on his lap, feeling safe and _loved_. 

The blood, the biting, the scratching, the red eyes. It reminded Loki so much of paintings he had seen of hell, a place abandoned by God. But who needed God when he had his right there? 

Anthony was the one who had never left him to fend for himself, had given him love, shown him how life could be like, what friendship meant, how love felt like and his blood started to sing. It was more beautiful than a song sang by the choir in church and he felt his body turn even warmer, he was burning. 

Was he burning? It felt like it. 

Then he was snow. Cold and cooling even more, becoming _ethereal_. And he listened to Anthony’s fervent praise and cooing; his hands on his body felt warmer with each second and Loki knew that was because he was as cold as Anthony now. 

So similar and yet not. 

“I love you,” he mumbled, not knowing whether Anthony could understand him. His brain went crazy and there were arms around him and his stomach growled, his teeth hurt, his eyes felt like they were crying red tears and – 

~*~

A life as a vampire was interesting. 

For two months now Anthony and he were on the road. They had already left Britain behind, were exploring France, wandering southwards. 

His senses were better. His life was better. 

He barely wasted a thought at all for his family he left behind (they left him first) and it was freeing, to be here. 

Anthony’s hand in his, his blood in his body, hunting together for food (blood), and running with the wolves. France had magnificent forests. 

Loki had always yearned to be free of his dreaded responsibilities, had hid behind his beloved books – he had taken four with him – and had gotten lost in the shadows his family had cast. 

No wonder a being of the shadows had discovered him. 

“Don’t you want to talk to him?” Anthony asked him quietly, his head on Loki’s lap, enjoying the massage he was being treated to. 

“No.” Loki snorted and smirked down at Anthony. 

“He’s your brother.” 

“He’s annoying me,” Loki said and sighed. 

“He’s only going to be there for a few more decades,” Anthony opened his eyes. “You might regret it later.”

 

“Anthony,” Loki growled, stopping his movements. “I don’t _want_ to talk to Thor.” 

A raised brow was all the response he got. But it said loud and clearly what Anthony wanted to say, a short ‘ _Are you sure about that_?’ 

Yes, he was. He was twenty-two years old, it couldn’t be wrong wanting only to spend some more time with Anthony, not wanting his brother to be there, destroying the peace they had found for themselves. He _might_ miss Thor, but still, Loki didn’t want to be reminded of home. Didn’t want to be reminded of the duties that would be awaiting him if it wasn’t for Anthony. 

“Maybe in a few months,” Loki eventually forced out. 

“Promise me?” 

Loki sighed. “I promise you.” 

Anthony’s mouth twitched amusedly and he reached up, tugging Loki down for a kiss. 

“Thank you,” he whispered afterwards and closed his eyes again. 

They sat there in silence, hidden in the dark, and Loki felt at home. 

No, he still wouldn’t talk to Thor today although he could him hear, miles away, calling for his brother, pleading for him to come home – 

He pressed another kiss to Anthony’s lips, parting beneath his and he lazily explored Anthony’s mouth. 

His teeth had become fangs, his blood had turned dark red, he was free and he had his lover right there beside him what more did he want? 

With that in mind, he bit down slightly on Anthony’s lips, tasting the blood springing free and drank from the wound, losing himself in the pleasure of blood all again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a craving, like seven weeks ago for vampire stories. Why do I only publish this now? Because I forgot about it until someone mentioned yesterday?? in the discord chat that there need to be more vampire AUs. And so I got reminded of this story xD 
> 
> [My Tumblr :D](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com)


End file.
